


AMORIST | Kim Mingyu

by Kimyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Crush, Fluff, Gen, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, One Sided Love, Romance, boyfriend - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyyy/pseuds/Kimyyy
Summary: AMORIST•• Meaning-Someone who is in love;Someone who write about love--Typical story where• The Shy girl fall in love with The Popular guy •Kim Mingyu x ReaderFluff - Romance Story---I Choose YouAnd i'll Choose youOver and over.Without pause,Without a doubt,In a heartbeatI'll keep Choosing youTo. Kim Mingyu---
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1 -Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Choose You — 
> 
> I've always lived wishing that I could see him with me, for him to be mine.  
> Loving him was the only thing that kept me from running and make me survive the day that goes empty, only a thought of him will flip my world. 
> 
> First time coming here to Seoul form LA i wasn't very sure that I made a good choice, leaving everything behind me running from there to begin a new chapter, where it's only me and my handsome cat -that poor thing have to handle all my ups and down- to live in our new apartment.  
> I had my doubt on how to stays here alone without any friend but I was ready to take the challenge and start a new life. 
> 
> But what I didn't except was meeting him , he was like a trophy that i had to fight to win it  
> He was like a creature, that for a second i thought that only i could see 
> 
> I come to Seoul last year and enrolled in Seoul university for arts, where everyone know each other, i was all alone as i finished my first year peacefully thinking that the remains years will be similar . But my second year wasn't as peaceful as i though it will be.
> 
> That was the year i become friend with The popular kid that everybody love 
> 
> Him - Kim Mingy

_**Intro** _   
_**I choose You** _

_**And i'll choose you** _   
_**Over and over,** _   
_**Without pause,** _   
_**Without a doubt,** _   
_**In a heartbeat,** _   
_**I'll keep choosing You** _   
_**To** _   
_**Kim Mingyu** _

»»——♡——««

I've always lived wishing that I could see him with me, for him to be mine.  
Loving him was the only thing that kept me from running and make me survive the day that goes empty, only a thought of him will flip my world.

First time coming here to Seoul form LA i wasn't very sure that I made a good choice, leaving everything behind me running from there to begin a new chapter, where it's only me and my handsome cat -that poor thing have to handle all my ups and down- to live in our new apartment.  
I had my doubt on how to stays here alone without any friend but I was ready to take the challenge and start a new life.

But what I didn't except was meeting him , he was like a trophy that i had to fight to win it  
He was like a creature, that for a second i thought that only i could see

I come to Seoul last year and enrolled in Seoul university for arts, where everyone know each other, i was all alone as i finished my first year peacefully thinking that the remains years will be similar . But my second year wasn't as peaceful as i though it will be.

That was the year i become friend with The popular kid that everybody love

Him - Kim Mingy

————  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **Meeting You**

_**Koi no yokan • Japanese** _   
_(n) The extraordinary sense upon first meeting someone, that you will one day fall in love with._

All my life I've been very quiet in front of anyone I don't know , I usually just watch them and answer when I been asked, but after knowing them I completely changed and become the playful person that i am.

That was me before moving to seoul, but now i've become very quiet even after knowing them, after all what happened i realized that not everyone can be called a friend . And that how i thought about surviving in college by trying to minimize talking with new people   
But what i didn't expect was meeting him - Kim Mingyu.

He was very popular even though it was his first year there, apparently he had a group of friend that are older than him and very popular as well l, so when he join everyone know him -as he was also very attractive-.  
First time seeing him was a week after joining college, he came late to class that we had together as he obviously was majored in visual arts as well.

And boy, He was a beauty. The doctor yelled at him as he was apologizing to him and sit next to me as there was no other place for him to sit.  
I was captured by how handsome he is, his messy hair, his tall figure, his beautiful smile, how focused he is but second after he started to fall asleep and how he was looking for his friend every once in awhile.

I had no idea how time goes by and the lecture has ended, as i was packing my thing, i heard a husky deep voice calling for me 

"Excuse me, you dropped this" he said as i turn shocked to see him smiling to me while he was holding my glasses

I smiled to him as i took it for him and for a second i was enjoying staring at him but

"Mingyu hurry up we need to go" his friend called him, he turn and said "i'm coming"

"Be careful next time, okay ?" He said smiling and i nodded, thanked him as i turned leaving him to go for his friend

And at that very moment i knew i was doomed. I liked him

And i wasn't the only one.

Apparently, all girls at our class had liked him. Hearing them gossiping at the toilet about him and his group of friend and how there are going to try to talk to him later, made me wonder if i even had a chance for him to notice me.

As i entered the cafeteria, i noticed him within all of his friends, laughing so beautifully and for a second i smiled.  
Well, of course there is none

They were sitting in a table while all girls are sitting near them, looking there direction and trying to flirt with them. And at that moment i knew i don't had a chance to even try, he had to many choices for him to choose. I just left the cafeteria with a hopeless heart and a busy thinking head.

And as days goes by just like this, i was always watching him from afar.  
Admiring him as many others do, not once tried to talk to him or sit closer to him. I stared to avoided him, hoping that i could forget about him, but it was impossible when i founded him anywhere i go.

As i stopped going to cafeteria and find an outdoor space that was more peaceful and quiet far away from him, but after couples of days he and his friend started to come there as well, hearing him laughing with them and just enjoying his time. Was something bittersweet for me.  
Him being happy was satisfying for me, but i was just breaks my heart being far away from him.  
The day before it was only me and my book - The one you really want by Jill Mansell-  
But ,That day it was only me and them  
No crazy fans around as i heard them having fun  
my book was long forgotten , as i founded myself smiling while listening to them. His friends was funny as they were making fun with each others.  
Some of them were loud enough for all campus to hear them, While others were more in the quiet side only laughing and talking  
But there was moments where all of them were so chaotic. And i just smiled hoping that they don't noticed me eavesdropping.

Next day i hoped that i'll only be me and them again, but their fans has founded the place even before they came,  
my peaceful place was long gone.

Well .. i had to find another peaceful place far from these crazy fans of his.

While looking in the campus, i discovered a nearby cafe his interior was cozy with peaceful music and friendly workers. That within a week i become friend with them.

" i was just wondering again princess, why do always came here even though there is a cafeteria inside the campus ?" Daniel, a worker there asked me once as i was taking something to eat

" Well it always so noisy there as you know " i answered as i smiled to him, he also was handsome, tall, very friendly and had a very beautiful smile. He also studied at the same college but was a year older and majored in dance. That why i had never sees him around in campus.

" right, you are more of a quiet person that hate crowded place and crazy fans around the popular boys" he winked and laughed and i just rolled my eyes, making him laugh even more "don't worry there won't come here, it a safe place" he continued

" i hope " i said as i took my order and thanked him  
But that week didn't end as peaceful as it began with.  
God know how did they discovered this place  
as i was entering the cafe, i founded them sitting there in a long table

" what happened to the safe place? " i said as i approach Daniel and he laugh and shake his head in disbelieve  
" the safe place was discovered" he whispered "Hide" he said that makes me laughed and just shake my head, ordering what i want and wonder why they had to come here

" you know it's there first time coming here even though they know this place before" as i was taking my order he said to me  
"Maybe they come for you" he added  
And i just laugh and shake my head  
"No way, but thanks you makes me laugh when i just needed it" i just smiled to him and left to sit in my usual place

What was weird is that i notice that they were quieter? than before as i was talking to Daniel  
Maybe i hadn't notices them -maybe- but when i looked Mingyu was just eating and the other were talking and whispering with each other.

But seconds later, they become the chaotic boys that i knew , and i just had to smiled again 

Maybe i should just enjoy this and stopped looking for other places to hide.

Seeing him worth sacrificing my peaceful time.  
This extraordinary sense i'm feeling worth the sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2 - Thinking About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderwall  
> (n). Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time

**Chapter 2**   
**Thinking About You**

**Wonderwall**   
_(n). Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time_

As my first year goes by, of me only stalking Mingyu . The first term was full of him, as he and i had common classes together but as second term comes in and i was so existed to see him, turn out that we had a very different schedule as i only sees him in campus or at my favorite cafe. Term break comes rather quickly and i started to search for him on social media.

Turn out Mingyu had his instagram in public with a very easy name and lots of followers and boy, i was satisfied . Seeing his posts was something i needed, his smile was all i need to see.

Kim_Mingyu97

2,765 Likes  
Kim_Mingyu97 Accidents can happen when ...  
S.Coups95 you are a waking disaster Mingyu  
Kim_Mingyu97 @S.Coups95 Hyung it's a book i'm reading ://  
View all 678 comment

Accidents can happen when .. thinking of you   
i had known this book, after all it's one of my favorite books from my favorite author. It's a very heart-warming story, i was surprised that he even knows this book. After all, it wasn't that famous around.

Maybe we had things in common  
but i won't have the chance to know.

Kim_Nahee

66 likes  
Kim_NaHee Thinking .. Maybe flower can hear me..

———-

So, my break was full of only me and my stalking, i was surprised how good i could be when it comes to mingyu and knowing where he is every night, it was tempting to follow him around and stalk him for afar -at least to see him-, but i couldn't take the risk, afraid that he will see me or worst seeing him with girls.  
So stalking through social media ...

that well, was enough for me.

As my second year began, i had a good feeling about this term, and i wish that at least one class, i could be sharing with Mingyu. But as the first day ended of me not seeing him, i was disappointed and spent all day on a bad mood even my cat had enough of me and my grumpy mood and left me all alone.

How can i know which class he will be at ? And could i change to that class ?

My head was fill with this thoughts but at the end i decided to leave it to the faith.

Maybe him and i wouldn't work together that why we never cross path.  
Or maybe we went into separate paths for us to cross when time is right.

————

To mush thinking that kept me from sleeping at night and boy,  
it was a wrong decision.

Right now, i'm about to sleep and the professor is giving me every once in awhile a look, to make sure i wasn't asleep. At first, I was existed for this course -History of Art & Architecture- when i applied to it but turn out to be boring -or rather the professor has a very boring way on telling the story-  
I was always been fan of old stories and history, and i was focusing for the first 20 minutes  
But after, i was lost of interest and lost in my thoughts. I start to count the minutes for this lecture to end.

And i sigh in relived when it's finally over,  
I quickly started to gather my stuff  
"You look very bored at the lecture" i heard a deep voice next to me, i turn to look at a very handsome guy, with brown hair, mixed feature, looking half Korean and have a goofy smile -he was very attractive-  
But , I haven't seen him around. is he freshman ?  
"I'm sorry if i came to talk so sudden, i don't know anyone in this class and i though i could get to know you" he said "you could need someone to entrain you through this boring course" he smiled as he hold his hand to me   
"i'm Vernon, freshman hope we could get along and maybe become friends"  
I looked at him, wow he'a very bold in a kinda charming way? If it's the right expression to describe him  
Well , i do need someone to make me forget about this boring class  
I shake his hand as i said " Kim NaHee, second year" i smile to him  
"Wow you have a beautiful smile, Noona" he said as i finish gathering my stuff and place them in my bag "if you're fine with me calling you Noona" he added  
As i nodded "you already did call me, so" i said and smiled at him as he smiled back  
He look kind and fun, maybe it will not be bad talking to him after all

I stand ready to leave this hall for some fresh air "do you have a class after this?" Vernon asked me and i shocked my head  
"Perfect you can come with me" he said as he hold my wrist and start to drag me with him as he didn't give me a chance to even say no

Great , that what i needed right now, a stubborn kid dragging me to god know where

"Where do are we going ?" I asked him and he stopped  
"I was looking for my hyungs, i'm sure one of them will be around" he said as he look around

"So you know where they will be at?" I asked again and he give a look and i knew that he was thinking  
He look lost, i think he had no idea where will they be at. He look like a kid who space out a lot, so even if they told him, I'm sure he had forgotten by now.

"They told me but i wasn't focusing and it just my second day here so i don't know where they usually hang out" he start to explain, and i nod

I know it before he told me, he look like a lost puppy looking for his friend and i'm not really in the mood to search for anyone.  
This is so not me now but  
"how about you come with me instead till they call you" i asked him and immediately his face light up and i just smiled  
"Of course Noona, i don't know anyone but i can look for hyung's if i disturb you" i cut him and said "it's fine, just come with me"

I know how bad is being all alone without someone to enjoy your free time with -after all i'm all alone mostly all the time-, not everyone can handle it.

"Where are we going ?" He ask me and i smile  
"To a cafe nearby, come let's go" i said and he start to follow me, while looking around.

Well, it look like it will take some time for him to memorize the campus.

—————

"Welcome to Green cafe, what would like to order ?" A new worker ask me looking very cute, average tall and dark hair. I read his name -Park Jihoon-  
Where is Daniel ? He always here, did he stop coming or change his time?  
"Hello, Where is Daniel ?" I smiled and asked, The worker give me a smile "He's at the storage just bringing something" he said and i just nod  
"Well i will take Green tea latte and salad" i said and looked at Vernon who was looking at the menu so lost, this kid need someone to look after him  
"Vernon, what do you wanna order ?" I asked him and he said "iced americano please ?"

"Okay that will be 23.000$" Jihoon said and i look in my bag for my wallet and took it out  
And handle him a card and thank him  
"Nonna, why did you pay all?" Vernon said whining, look like he space out again  
This boy is very interesting, i smiled  
"It's nothing don't worry, i want to treat you"  
I said, and i heard a voice next to me  
"Good to see you my beautiful NaHee" i looked to see Daniel giving me a big smile, i rolled my eyes  
"Very funny daniel" he just laughed "i see you have a new company with you" i said as i pointed at Jihoon  
"Yeah he'a a freshman here and needed to work, so yeah" Daniel said and then looked at Vernon  
"And you too have a new company" he said

"Vernon, this Daniel, he student as well but major in dance and a year older" i said to Vernon and he shake his hand  
"Nice to meet you" he said " i'm sure you know Hoshi hyung, he also major in dance ?" Vernon asked Daniel

"Yeah he's and Woozi are friend of mine" Daniel answered, and i had no idea who they are talking about  
I suck at remembering names  
"Well it's nice meeting you Vernon" Daniel said "here's your order princess" i smiled and thank him  
"Come lets sit there" i told Vernon and he nodded.

—————

"So i joined here because i have always been good at drawing, even though i want to join the music major. But i preform with my friends for fun, some rap while some of them dance and other can sing" Vernon was talking

"Impressive" i said as he nodded  
"I know right, we were thinking of becoming a group to preform in festivals or events"

Wow, i asked a simple question and this kid did not stop talking about his life.  
At first when i saw him i though like he's not mush talker, but turn out the opposite.  
Or maybe because he talk about something he's passionate about that why he talk too mush.

"You are quite the talker, Vernon" i said and he laughed  
"I'm usually not that mush talker, but i felt very comfort talking to you" he blushed and smiled to me "it's fine, i love how passionate you are, it's enjoyable" i said to him  
He smiled and then he give me a look  
Like he gonna ask something and was afraid  
And i know what this look means -it mean only one question-

Why you are here alone?

"So why do you come here ? I mean it's lovely in here but I'm sure your friends will be waiting for you" he start saying afraid that he asked something a bit private  
"I enjoy quiet place, the campus always very crowded" i start to explain "also i don't have friends in here, all my friends are back in LA"

"Why did you leave then ?" Vernon asked me

"Well, i needed to start a new chapter that why" i tried to avoid looking at him as i look outside "and being here is fun, Daniel sometimes brings his cats with him and i played with them, it's always fun in here" i smiled to him, i continue talking  
"I used to have lots of friends in LA"

"Well.. i was born in New York and come here when i was five" he told me, and smiled to me

He really easy going, not so noisy as he respect all what i'm saying without further question  
-i like him-

"We have something in common" he said "we both have our friends there"

Maybe that why i feel comfortable around him -he reminded of home-  
"Maybe we could be friend then" he said and i nodded "maybe" i smirked teasing him and he just laughed as he was about to say something his phone ring

"Hello .... yeah i was looking but .... i know hyung i'm sorry ...... don't worry i'm not alone, i'm with a friend .... yeah okay i will be there" and then he hang up  
"Look like your friend are looking for you" i said as i hold my phone to check what time is it  
"Yeah, he was waiting for me. He was worried when i didn't show"

"Let me go with you to campus, you will lost way if you go alone" i said and he laughed

And we headed out.

————

"Are you sure he said here ?" I asked Vernon as we wait for his friend near the main cafeteria  
It's been like ten minutes and his friend is no where to be find  
"Well, he did say near the main cafeteria so he will be here in minutes" he explained as he took his phone out, typing something and i just looked around

"Nonna can i have your number ?" He asked me as he put his phone in front of me  
I take it and typed my number, and smiled to him "you're my first dongsang in here so you should be proud" i return his phone

"Vernon there you are" i heard a voice and look to find a very familiar face Mingyu Friend -one of his many- he was shocked as mush as i was  
-surprisingly-  
How did i not notice that Vernon is their friend ?  
Stupid me, he was talking about a lots of friend he had.  
"Hey hyung, meet my new friend Kim NaHee" he say to him "and Nonna meet Minghao"  
I just say hey and looked behind him, hoping not to find Mingyu all of sudden here as well.

Suddenly, the thought of him flipped my head and heart right away

"It's nice seeing you again NaHee-shi" he said and i looked puzzled at him  
Again? Even if we share some classses i didn't know that he remembered me,

heck i didn't know that he noticed me.

"Yeah .. Thank you" i said in a very awkward tone and looked down  
"You know each other ?" Vernon said

Yeah do we ? Cause as far as i remember we don't

"We share classes together, and she had an unforgettable beautiful face i'm sure i'll know her" he said smiling and i just blushed

I have an unforgettable Beautiful face !  
Me ? Wow .. that's a first

"Yeah we did, and thank you for the compliment" i said looking at him, blushing.

"Minghao My bro" i heard a voice and look to find BamBam walking our way and then he hug Minghao  
A very spoiled handsome kid, very funny But very spoiled  
" Ohh, Hey Princess" he said as he look at me and i just nodded "we are like the closest friend, why i didn't see around anymore ?" He whined, and i rolled my eyes

As i said very spoiled

"Just because we were together in a group for a research doesn't mean we are friend" i said to him, Vernon and Minghao looking a bit shocked while BamBam only laughed and said "Still the same"

"Take it or leave it" i said as i smirked at him and just shake my head

"Well Vernon i had to leave" i say as i start to head on another way  
"Okay Nonna, Thank you for today. I will see you tomorrow" he waved as i bow to them and left.

I need a coffee to drink, just to forget what just happened.

—————

After all what happen, i'm just siting on bench in campus  
Thinking, does becoming a friend with his friends is okay ?  
Does becoming near him like that is okay?  
Will i become heartbreak when i see him with other girls ?  
Or will we become friends as well

All this question was on my head, but as i saw him walking alone while holding his phone.  
Looking lost in his own world,  
It's been months since i last see him, he still look the same -maybe he become more handsome-  
And that moment i thought

Maybe it's okay,  
risking my safe space for him  
He after all, worth all the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s my first story here and i hope you all enjoy it  
> Also  
> English is my second language so i’m sorry if there is any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3 - Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukiyo • Japanese  
> (n.) Living in the moment, detached from bothers of life.  
> "The floating World"

**Chapter 3**

**Knowing You**

_**Ukiyo • Japanese** _

_(n.) Living in the moment, detached from bothers of life._

_"The floating World"_

As the morning came, i heard the alarm goes on but i was wide awake. I didn't fall asleep and i know what time is now.

7:00 am

I'm starting to think of skipping the day, but i can't .. all i will do if i stayed is thinking, and i won't fall asleep. let's leave all the allowed skipping for the end of the term, or when i'm really tried.

Vernon texted me last night, thanking me again and telling me to meet him today, which i'm grateful for-but after seeing Minghao and knowing he is a friend with them i don't know if could normally meet Vernon now-

So the Skipping idea was very tempting.

I heard my cat voice near me, as he climbed my bed and start to play "i'm sure you are hungry my handsome prince"  
And he just lick my face, this cat really is an attention seeker  
"Okay let's go to make you food, and a coffee for me" i hold him and stand to the kitchen.

————

I parked my car and sit still, there is still 20 minutes left before the lecture started.

To go or stay here .. That the question

Seeing Mingyu yesterday had me at lost of thoughts, just seeing him -the real him- was nerve wrecking moment but what was surprising that he looked at me and stopped looking at his phone

And for a second

The world stopped

And i felt like floating in the air, like there is no gravity holding me and my heart  
My emotion were all over the space  
And no one matter but him and his staring -but why is he staring though?-  
I was shocked and i just looked away, afraid that he might notice something. And when i looked again he was gone

Like he was never here  
Did i start imaging him now ?

Every Moment Of You by Sung Shi Kyung start playing in the radio

Great .. the radio is hearing my thoughts and trying to make me feel even more miserable

Sometimes, I gaze at you  
Because I can't do anything else but that  
Every moment of you, I hope it'll be me  
Just thinking of it overwhelms me,  
filling me with you  
When I'm looking at you,  
you seem faraway like a dream

That enough.  
I had enough mr. Radio

I stopped the car, taking the keys and my bag, I need to have something to pull me off from all this thoughts .  
As i'm walking i felt someone looking at me from behind. I look and found no one

This day is getting weirder. Let's see what i have now -music and Aesthetics- lets hope it isn't as boring as the pervious one.

—————

Walking to class i saw Vernon with two other guys that are friend with Mingyu -What a big circle of friend he have- i go straight to an empty chair and sit, hoping Vernon won't notice me -But let's say today isn't my day- he turn and saw me and his face immediately light up, waving to me and smiling he then turn told to his friends told them something and they smirked while nodding and start to walk to me

Oh no, i really should have stayed at home

"Nonna, it's amazing we sharing another class together" Vernon said while smiling and i nodded "right meet my hyungs, Jeonghan and Hoshi" he said "my new friend that i told you about hyung; Kim NaHee"

"It's very pleasure to finally meeting you NaHee-shii" Jeonghan said while smirking -he look like an angle but give a devil vibes, a very handsome devil-  
And What with the finally ? Is not like i saw him before .. maybe because Vernon told them about me  
"You know Vernon talked about you a lot, which made us even more curious about you" he continue saying as if he read my mind  
"I also enjoyed talking to him" i reply and just smiled  
"Yeah , especially after all the rumors of you being cold princess, and what Vernon said about how kind you are " Hoshi said as he took a sit in front of me and i raised my eyebrow  
Rumors ? What rumors ? People talking about me ? Even when i had almost zero interaction with anyone in this campus  
"What cold ? Nonna is very nice and cute" Vernon answered back as he sit next to me  
"Well, i never knew that people are talking about me" i said and just shake my head

Maybe that's why Bambam and Daniel calls me princess because it turns out that there is rumors about me being one -wow-.

"It's not about a bad thing, it about how beautiful you are and very attractive looking but you don't talk to anyone that why they started talking about you" Hoshi explained, embarrassed as he look at Jeonghan who only shake his head in disbelieve  
And i just laughed "Don't feel bad about it, i don't really care about what they said" i shrugged my shoulder  
"People always talk and judge so i don't really care" i continue and just smiled at them   
The three of them stayed quiet for a moment  
"I like you, you should totally come and hang out with us" Jeonghan said i look at him shocked "you will be my dongsaeng that no one can talk about" 

and i just laughed

"Yes, you really should Nonna" Vernon start saying "all Hyungs are really fun to be with. You will get along with them" he said as Hoshi start to nod his head  
Can i just hide anywhere else and never be found again ? What a dilemma i'm facing now

As i was about to answer, i heard the doctor comes in telling us to sit down

Jeonghan give me a look "you will come with us after this" and smiled to me as i smiled back before he sit next Hoshi

Minutes later the door open, and Mingyu walks in. Apologizing and looking for a place to sit

This is deja-Vu -it's like our first meeting is repeating all over again- he stopped for moment when he take a look and his eyes was staring at me and Vernon ?  
Yeah he for sure want to sit with his friend

I looked away and hoping he won't come next us

As doctor start talking, i look around trying to find Mingyu  
And i saw him sitting beside Jeonghan and was talking to him  
Wondering what they will be talking about  
It's been awhile since i heard his voice, i wish i could hear him again  
i wish to talk to him, be near him  
But being the idiot me, i prefer running away

"Nonna, you got bored this fast?" I heard Vernon asked me and i just shake my head and smiled at him

I really need to focus on the doctor to stop my mind with all the thinking

————

"So this book is very good inspiration to help you in writing lyrics and also to help you in delivering the right emotion. Now all of you read some of it and see what your favorite part" the doctor said as we start to read  
it was a book called

The Universe Of Us by Lang Leav.

It a collection of beautiful poetry inspired by the wonders of the universe, i have read it maybe a million time before and i know my favorite part after all.  
As the sound of flipping paper is heard, i opened the page and i just reading it all over again

"Well look like Someone has stopped looking and has find something" i look up to find the doctor said as he was looking at me and suddenly all class was looking at me

And i pointed at myself and he nodded  
"NaHee-shii would you like to share with the class your favorite poetry ?" I nodded and i just blushed looking down

Today is just not my day at all

"Do you think there is the possibility of you and I? In this lifetime, is that too much to hope for? There is something so delicate about this time, so fragile.  
And if nothing ever comes of it, at least I have known this feeling, this wonderful sense of optimism.  
It is something I can always keep close to me—to draw from in my darkest hour like a ray of unspent sunshine. No matter what happens next, I will always be glad to know there is someone like you in the world" as i finished i look to the doctor and he was just smiling

"Excellent choice, and can you tell us why did you choose it ?" He asked me again and i look again at the paper and then at him

I choose it thinking of Mingyu -can i see it like this?-  
"Optimism and hope are feeling not everyone has express and this poetry expressed it beautifully It's a also show the combination of desire and expectation, it's more of being able to assumes that everything will work out alright in the end in the most romantic way— that why i choose it" as i finished the doctor nodded -impress i think- as he was giving me this weird smile.  
"It's also about the ability to fall in love and enjoy the one sided love, that it's okay to feel hopeful and to strengthens one's faith. The expression of optimism is used here to reflect the belief of that future conditions will work out for the best" the doctor explain and i nodded  
He made one sided love sounds beautiful that make me regret reading this, because is not what i needed right now -people will start thinking that i have a crush on someone-  
"But great choice NaHee-shii" the doctor give me a smiled and i just nodded and smiled  
Look like the doctor liked me -that something good-  
Vernon elbow my hand and give me a thumb up while mouthing well done and i smiled to him

This poetry has always touch my heart in the deepest way, reading it always give me a mixed feeling -that how Mingyu also do to me-  
This crush that i'm having whether it's will be gone or not and no matter what happen later,

i'll always be glad to know there is someone like him in the world

———

As the class ended and Vernon start talking about how awesome the part i choose and the expression i used when the doctor asked me

This boy is very energetic and hyped up -he made me feels happy for some reason-  
"You talk more than yesterday" i said and he just laughed  
"By the way , you have to join us and meet the hyungs. I really think you will enjoy your time, it's worth trying i mean" he said in english as i just look down  
"Can i just pass today? You know next time maybe" i said to him, as i look up i found Jeonghan and Hoshi coming on my way  
And behind them Mingyu, as he stopped looked at me and smiled

And i found my self smiling as well

I'm really getting out of my comfort zone and this is really scaring me

"Hey there" Mingyu said and i looked at him,

Wow his voice

As i just nodded back and looked down

"Hyung meet NaHee, Nonna this is Mingyu-hyung" Vernon said and look at him -and my heart is beating so fast- i look at Mingyu as smile to me

"Nice to see you NaHee-shi" he said and i died

-dead inside-

"It's nice to meet you as well Mingyu-shi" i said and smile to him and he was staring, i just look the other way to Vernon

"Well i'm happy to meet your friends Vernon but i'll have to go" i said to him but he give me that look and i don't like it

"But you didn't meet all my friends yet" he said and I just froze, he still want me to go with him.  
"You will leave when you meet them all" he continue and i just froze  
"Yeah, come with us. You will have some fun and enjoy your time with us" Jeonghan said "Promise" and he finish what he want to say with a charming smile that had me captured -that the thing i'm afraid that i'll enjoy my time too mush and forget all about my boundaries-   
Suddenly i felt a hand holding my wrist as i look up founding Vernon pulling me with him  
"well, let's go" he didn't even give me an option and i just shake my head  
As he walk out he stopped looking at his friends who's behind  
"Well where should we go ?" He asked and i look at my hand -this kid think i will run away or something- hopefully they won't go any place crowded or else i'm leaving  
"Come let's go to some place quiet, the cafeteria will be too noisy now" Mingyu said as if he read my mind, okay this is weird

As he walk with Hoshi in front of us while Vernon-who still dragging me with him- and Jeonghan-who's giving me a weird look- we start walking behind them

———

"This place is amazing Hyung" Vernon said as he let go of my hand -Finally- and explored the place.  
Indeed it was amazing, it was a nearby cafe that has lots of natural light, with a eco friendly concept -lots of plants and green color- natural wood table and they weren't mush people sitting, it's very relaxing and welcoming and i just smiled happily as i watched Vernon setting near four boys and talking very hyped up -if that the right expression of how he is- while Jeonghan and Hoshi joined them as well

"Do you like it in here ?" I heard a voice behind me and look to find Mingyu talking to me, suprise as i was i looked around and tried to answer him without looking so awkward

"Yeah it's very nice" i said while look at him "i liked it" i said while looking around again  
"He always very excited to try some new place" Mingyu said while looking at Vernon  
And i nodded looking at him and smiled again while blushing  
He smiled back and just stared for a second -this is getting weird- and then look frustrated for some reason and then look down

"You know we took multiple classes together but we never had the chance to talk with each other, hope now that we got the chance maybe we could become friends " he said to me and smiled -a bit blushing if i'm seeing right- and i was shocked, and had one question why ? I feel like everything that happening now is a dream

This too good to be truth

"Even if you don't want it's fine, but it will just be good to become friends. I know that they had insisted for you to come with us" he said while looking down and i just smiled -he thought that i don't want anything to do with them-

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable" he continue

Not that is wrong, but the reason is - he wouldn't know that because i like him i don't want to be near him-

"Don't worry, it just that i'm not very social that why but i would like to get to know you and your friends " i said and immediately his face light up and he smiled like a happy kid that got a game he want

In this moment for the second time this week i felt like floating in the air, like there is no gravity holding me and my heart  
My emotion was all over the space  
And no one matter but him and his staring  
But this time  
i smiled to him and he smiled to me  
And  
We were in our own floating world

———

Hoping you guys are enjoying this story  
Maybe it's a bit slow till now  
But hopefully from next chapter  
They will more interaction btw both of them

Last chapters was more of introduction of how a shy girl will handle an extreme crush and how she fells  
Hopefully i could delivered it well

Again sorry for any wrong spilling or grammar mistake, english is my second language


	4. Chapter 4 - Friend With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sareureuk • Korean  
> The sound and motion of snowflakes slowly  
> melting in a warmer temperature  
> or under the morning sun.

**Chapter 4**

**Friend with You**

  
  


_**Sareureuk • Korean** _

_The sound and motion of snowflakes slowly_

_melting in a warmer temperature_

_or under the morning sun._

  
"I told you it's fine to come along, why are hesitates ?" Mingyu start whining after i told him no and i just sigh  
"I know but i'm not even invited, and you know i hate crowded space" i told him and hold my pen to play with it  
"It's Bambam friend party and it's fine to come, he's a good friend of mine and i'm sure he won't mind you coming" he insisted and took the pen to hold my hand and i just look at him pouting  
"With the mention of Bambam i'm not even interested anymore" i shock my head and try not to blush or show that i'm affected by the way he hold my hand, what i notice from the month i've become his friend that Mingyu is a touchy person. At first i was shocked and didn't know what should i do but i try to get used to it

He laughed and shocked his head "I'll be with you the whole time and i'm sure the other guys will want to be with you and we could leave early you know"

I sighed, adjusting the glasses perched on my nose. Soonyoung glares right back at him

"If she didn't want to go don't force her" Soonyoung say "we could hang out rather than going to party" and Mingyu pouted but say  
"She need to go out and have fun"

"We will see about it later, okay?" I told him and he nodded still pouting and i smiled to Soonyoung when he look at me mouthing -he wouldn't leave you alone- and i just shrug my shoulder

After going with them to the cafe, they been around me a lot and i became comfortable with them. Meeting Jun, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Joshua was interesting, they were handsome and easy to get along with them. Joshua was the first to talk and have a long conversation with, we had so mush in common and it turn that he know some of my friends back home which made it more easy and comfy. While Jun, Jihoon and Wonwoo were very shy but at the mention of the poetry that i read in class Wonwoo and Jihoon were interested right away and very talkative and when i said i bought the book from china where i stayed for awhile Jun was also interested and amused to find that i could speak Chinese.

Month ago  
Mingyu guide me to the table and i sit next to a smiling Vernon before saying a small hey, and the four other faces look at me in question but give me a smile  
"Hyungs let me introduce to my new friend, Kim NaHee"he point at me and i bow my head  
"Nonna, my hyungs Wonwoo, Jihoon, Junhui and Joshua" as he point at each of them as they smile to me bowing they head as well  
"It's nice meeting you NaHee-shi" Joshua said and i smiled to him "Me too, sorry if i bothered you it just Vernon insisted that i came"

"No it's fine any friend of him, is a friend of us" Joshua answered right away and smiled so beautifully and i smiled back at him  
"So where did you guys meet ?" Jihoon asked looking a-bit intimidated "we are together in some classes" i answered "and she helped me on the first day, she didn't want to leave me alone"  
"Yeah and then you don't want to leave me alone" i mocked him and he smiled at me while the other were amused -i think-  
"Bu the way Wonwoo she read your favorite quote from that book you always carry" Jeonghan told him and Wonwoo face immediately "yeah i think you would get along very well" Vernon continue and i smiled  
~

Days after, i was getting out of class to find Vernon with three new faces waving to me. He introduced me to Seokmin, Seungkwan and Dino while the others were shy, those three were loud together but also easy to get along with them, they just bring big laugh with them finding myself smiling all the while and Dino warned me that If we add Soonyoung with them it will be even more loud. Inviting me to launch come naturally and i was surprised of how easy i tag along and i eat with them, where i meet Seungcheol, who was the oldest. He was very firm yet kind and while the other are noisy he was calm while watching them

But surprisingly i got along really well with Minghao, he was like a lost friend that i found after years of losing connection, we meet again after three days of knowing Vernon and we just clicked right away. We both enjoy the same things, painting and taking pictures. He made me takes him to my studio that i had in my apartment and he was amused and i just offered him to used what he want at anytime and for the first time he smiled so wide, and since that day we hang out more often.

While Mingyu was another story, becoming close to him was hard, he turn out to be very soft and clumsy. Chaotic and loud, his personality can be a bit overwhelming for introverted and shy individuals like me. But that didn't stop me from crushing on the energetic extrovert. Mingyu is tan with broad shoulders that anyone would drool over any day. He had this dazzling smile that would fall for, Mingyu is truly a happy pill. Behind all the handsomeness and coolness there is a kid inside that love to jokes and very puppy-like, and i fell even more in his charms.  
While i was fair and lanky, i had an awkward smile with a cute nose scrunch. And i doesn't smile often because why would i smile to anyone if i'm alone most of the time?  
And i wish i could explain how wonderful he is, how i could look into his eyes and never get tired of their beauty. How the sound of his voice give me butterflies, how seeing him walk into the room make me smile. How mush he mean to me now and how mush i have loved him even more than before.

Month ago ( Two days after meeting )  
As i was reading my book i heard someone shouting my name, turning to look only to find Mingyu waving to me and i froze for a moment but he kept coming on my way to sit in the chair in front of me all smily and happy  
"How are you ?" He asked and i nodded  
"Good, it's weird seeing you all alone. Are you looking for your friends ?" I asked as i turn to look but when i face him his bright and cheerful face grinned at me  
"No just wanting to set with you. Are you waiting for someone?" He asked me and i Shocked my head while took my glasses off and set them on the table before rubbing my eyes "i'm just reading that's all" i answered him and he took the book examine it  
"And what this book about ?" He asked me while flipping his page amazed by the picture inside it  
"It's about the art of taking picture.. how picture can speak better than hundreds of words" i explain and he was very happy after hearing,the excitement had built into a steady stream of words spilling out on top of each other and i was just hearing how he love talking pictures and how he want to become professional photographer one day  
"So how about we go and grab something to eat ? Or drink ?" He asked me as he hold his phone to look at it "you aren't busy ?"  
I shock my head and smiled to him "fine for me if you not busy" i said as Mingyu grinned like a maniac at me  
"Of course not, let's go"  
~  
And i thought that knowing him will make all those feeling despaired but it got even more stronger. By how he care for me by asking me if i eat, if i'm tired, if i need anything.  
By showing how perfect he is to me, how his hand fit perfectly with my hand, how fit my height while standing next to him and how perfectly fit with his group of friends.  
By showing how precious he is, the way he pouted if i disagree on something, the way he smiled when he eat his favorite food and how content he become when he finish filming.

Month ago ( Six days after meeting )  
Looking at from the window and sigh, waiting wasn't always something i'm good with it. But if it's involving Mingyu then i'll wait forever -as silly as this sound-. Looking at my phone to just see it's been only five minutes when it's felt like it's more than that  
"Sorry i made you wait" i heard a voice and turn to see him looking breathless like he run all the way here  
"No it's fine, i just came don't worry" i assume him and waved for him to sit  
"It just Jeonghan-hyung, Minghao and Chan were taking so long" he reasoned and i shocked my head "it's fine really"  
"YAAAH, how could you run and leave us behind" i heard Jeonghan yelling at him "hello princess" he said smiling but glare at Mingyu and i laugh quietly when i saw Minghao also glaring at him but smile to me when he notice i was looking and waved  
"He didn't want to make you wait that he kept nagging" Minghao said when he bought a chair next to me and smiled teasingly  
"I told you, if you're not we can meet other time" i told Mingyu but he shake his head "No, they were taking so mush time"

"Really ?" Jeonghan mock answer him as if he was testing him but Mingyu didn't look "anyway let's eat"

"Fine" Jeonghan said "i didn't ask you" Mingyu said back and they start to hassle  
~  
But i just turned out to liking him a lot more than i originally planned and now i can't even stopped myself form falling for him, but i'll embrace this felling with my arms even if it's hurts.

I own myself to be happy, and i would do anything to be happy.

3 weeks ago  
"What are your favorite song of all time ?"  
We were playing me and Mingyu while waiting for his friend to come  
He suggest to play the 20 question game to get to know each other. It just been a week since we been introduced and he was insisting in knowing each other more  
"Well .. this is a hard one" i answered and he raised his eyebrow "but you have to answer" he pouted  
"It depend on my mood, that's why"  
"Then depend on your current mood, what's is your favorite song ?"  
"Mmmm.. i been hearing Starving by Hailee and Zedd"  
"By any chance are you hungry ?" He joked and i hit his hand "heyy" and he laughed holding my hand and pull me close that i lost breathing and felt that my whole face is burning "now my turn, what is your favorite food ?"  
"Mmm, i'm not picky though but i enjoy spicy food" he answered "do you ?"  
"No, i'm not a fan of Spicy food"  
"Maybe we should go and try it then you change your mind"  
"What? NOOOO " i half yelled as he pulled me to the direction of his car "aren't we waiting for your friends ?" I asked as he opened the car door for me "We will see them after"  
~  
For once after a while, i start to remember who i'm when i'm with him. I start to bring back who i'm before i came here, i become to smile a lot and love to go out if that means i'll meet him. I try to socialize more and talk more, if that means i'll hear his voice. When ever we meet he will be next to me and i'll always be right there staring and smiling to him, hear whatever he had to tell even if it's just nonsense. And be next to him when he's down About his project and would stay in the studio for days.

"I bought us some food and beer" I announced as i place what i bought on the table Mingyu spins his chair to see what i bought .  
When i look up only to find a smiling Mingyu who's approaching me

"I know you don't want drink but a few shots wont hurt right? Also we haven't had some time to eat together so come on, let's eat" I told him

"Even when you don't drink ? Are you trying to get me drunk alone ?" He teased me and i rolled my eyes  
"I'm here to make sure you're alright, and Minghao suggest the drinking so i follow his lead"  
"So if i asked you to drink with me, will you follow my lead ?" I turn to look at him to find him so close that i could smell his faint perfume  
"If that will make you leave work and relax for a bit, then i will" he smirked goes to brings chairs for us to sit "but only one bottle, i don't wanna get hangover"i told him while sitting and he nodded

After some bottles of alcohol and foods kicks in his system

"Why don't you show me what you're working on ? Maybe i could help you?" I asked him and he nodded, standing up from the chair and hold his hand for me to take to stand and lead me to his table where he works. His painting was there and i was amazed by how good he is

"You know it's the first time i show someone my work before it's finish" he confess and i blushed  
"You're really good at it"  
"Thanks NaHee, it means a lot to me"  
"So what should i do with you ?"

He paused  
"Are you really going to help me ?"  
"Yeah i offered so you should appreciate it"  
He laughed and come near me to show me what to do  
~  
As the lecture finished i stand too tired from sitting for too mush, and look beside me as i saw Mingyu has fallen asleep, Vernon texting someone while Soonyoung and Jeonghan talking together

"Mingyu wake up" i said while shaking his shoulder, when he didn't woke up i shake him even more  
"Okay okay i'm up" he said and look at me giving me a smile " i'm hungry can we go and eat something ?" He asked me as he stretch his hand and stand up, looking at his friend  
"It's fine for me" Vernon said without lifting his head, Jeonghan and Soonyoung stand  
"Yeah but you will be paying" Soonyoung pointed at Mingyu and he agreed right away

"NaHee ?" He asked me and i nodded and just smiled to them and when i look at Vernon i smirked "who are you talking to that you totally in a different world ?" I teased him and he was starred leaving his phone

"Nonna ! You scared me" he whimper and i laugh  
"Come on let's go" he nodded and stand, i look for my bag only to find Mingyu hold it and i walk to him, taking my bag from him and we exit the room  
"You know it's crazy how we become close and this relaxed with each other" Mingyu start saying and i blushed  
"Yeah i didn't want to be close to anyone" i said and look at him and he glare at me "but you made it so easy like we known each other since forever"

And then he took my hand, smiling "i'm happy that we made you feel home"

And we walk comfortably after, behind our friends as they lead us to my favorite cafe -it's been awhile since i came-. Entering to find Minghao, Seungkwan and Joshua seating in a table near the window and we joined them

As i took my seat next to Minghao who greet me and Mingyu sit in the left chair next to me

"Have you heard?" Seungkwan says in lieu of a greeting when we joins him without an actual greeting

"About what?" Jeonghan asks, picking up the menu

"You know, there is a party tomorrow and i'm dying to go" Seungkwan start saying and he look at his Hyung's and me then  
"Then go ?" I said as he was still looking at me and shrug my shoulder, rolling my eyes  
"If i go, we are all going together" Seungkwan fired back as he goes diva mode  
"Here we go again" i shock my head and just sigh  
"Yes! he's right we have to go all together" Mingyu pulled out some cutesy facial expressions, which had disgust Vernon, made Minghao gag a little and an eyes roll from me  
"Plus, we need you to keep us from doing something bad and crazy" Seungkwan added and smirked at me  
"Go and be all crazy, i'm not keeping anyone from anything" Which made the other laugh  
"Instead of you laughing, you should say something"  
"Well, i think it will be fun and we need to have moment to lose ourself and be crazy" Jeonghan said looking at me and i raised my eyebrow "just kill me" i murmured  
"Yeah you have never been in one before, it'll be fun i promise" Joshua butt-in smiling and encouraging while backing up his best friend -this devilish angels-   
"And we will be with you all the time" Minghao trying to ease me and comfort me  
"Guys i don't even drink or like to dance and definitely hate crowded spaces" i complain, hoping they would understand and just leave me to stay home  
"Just come to gossip with me, it will be fun" Seungkwan said and hold my hand "pretty please" he try to do an aegyo and i shock my head  
"No please, i'll go but no aegyo" and he pouted removing his hand from mine to sulk  
"So that mean you will come ?" Mingyu said, hope filling his voice And i nodded  
"Okay but if it get crazy and any of you get even more crazy i'm leaving alone" and i just heard laugh  
"Okay princess" Seungkwan let out a small mocking laugh  
———

"What to wear Shiro" i said to my cat as he was giving a disproval look "i know you are mad but i won't be away for a long time" but he left me

"Hey, i'm talking to you" i told him and just sigh when he didn't even give me another look, he such diva when he's in a bad mood especially now that i don't stay home a lot and i know he's been lonely this days, when i was at LA he would stay with either my sister or my parents but now he only have me so i know why he's mad

I sigh and try to look for something to wear that is casual yet beautiful enough, but then i heard my phone that was in my bed signature a new message. Heading there to see who's texting me  
From Mingyu  
Don't try to run away okay ? I'll come and pick you up at 8

I laugh and shock my head, instead of texting back. I called him and from the first ring he picked up  
"I was a second away from running but you catch me redhead" i jocked and i heard him laughing  
"I though that so i will make sure you go bu picking you up"  
"Is that so ?" I smirked  
"Yeah get ready and i'll come by"  
"Okay, i'll send you the location"  
"Okay see you then" he said and we hang up

Smiling and i look at the mirror feeling all happy just with this seconds we talk and heard his voice  
Because it was you  
Like flutter of snowflake melts in my hand  
The cold heart in my heart It's getting warmer Before I know it...

———


End file.
